The invention relates to a quick connect/disconnect coupler for hoses or other components.
Hydraulic systems typically comprise components such as hoses, pumps, tanks, and devices powered by the hydraulic system. These components are combined using connectors such as flared fittings. Traditionally, a first connector is combined with a first component and a second connector is combined with a second component. The first connector comprises a male threaded portion and the second connector comprises a female threaded portion. The connector having the male portion is received by the connector having the female portion and the two connectors are screwed together to attach the components.
One problem with this traditional means for connecting hydraulic components is that it is time consuming and labor intensive to screw and unscrew the connectors. This is particularly disadvantageous when it is desirable to quickly connect and disconnect hydraulic hoses. For example, a manufacturer may want to test its hydraulic components before they are shipped. In doing so, the manufacturer may need to connect and disconnect many different hydraulic devices to and from a hydraulic system every day. Therefore, there is a need for a coupler adapted to quickly connect and disconnect components in a hydraulic system without the tedious task of screwing and unscrewing the threaded connectors.